24fandomcom-20200223-history
Los Angeles streets
]] This is a list of streets located in Los Angeles. 5th Street Teri Bauer and Kevin Carroll drove over the 5th Street Bridge on the way to North Hollywood during Day 1. When Tony Almeida left CTU with Jane Saunders, he drove down 5th Street about a half mile away from the CTU Los Angeles building. He turned off somewhere between Jarvis and Hill. When Arthur Rabens fled the 7th Street Metro Center in a stolen car, he went east on 5th street. Chloe O'Brian spotted his car at the intersection of 5th and Vanowen. 6th Street Stephen Saunders set up a trade with Tony Almeida under the 6th Street Bridge during Day 3. Jack Bauer and Hamri Al-Assad gained the location of two of Abu Fayed's men as being the corner of 6th & Figueroa. 7th Street Kim Bauer used a payphone down the road from 7th street to contact CTU Los Angeles, before she was confronted by Gary Matheson who demanded to know where his daughter was. Arthur Rabens planted a tracker on a man who was at the 7th Street Metro Center. Later Rabens escaped to the corner of 7th & Figueroa, before stealing a car and driving to 5th Street. After arriving at 6th & Figueroa, Jack and Assad noticed Nasir Trabelsi and Masheer Abu-Marzuq crossing the street and entering the 7th Street Metro Center. Jack and Assad followed them in. 8th Street 8th Street was accessible from the 110 Freeway, near to the Latham group building. 9th Street 9th Street was accessible from the 110 Freeway, near to the Latham group building. 10th Street The Bauer household was located on 10th Street. 70th & 71st Street Both of these streets intersect with Wilmington Avenue and Wilson Avenue 116th-122nd Street These 9 streets ran parallel to each other in Inglewood, near to the 405 and 105. Hamri Al-Assad's base of operations was a house between 116th & 117th. When Jack Bauer was tracking him via a transponder frequency he brought up a map of these streets on his phone, before traveling to the location and rescuing Assad before an air strike took out the house. Central When Dan and Rick were chasing Kim and Janet on Day 1, Larry Rogow protected the girls by telling the guys that he saw them head down Central. Figueroa Figueroa ran through Downtown Los Angeles, and intersected with 6th and 7th Street. When Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds followed Arthur Rabens out of the 7th Street Metro Center, they exited on 7th & Figueroa. When Hamri Al-Assad questioned Omar, he revealed that some of Abu Fayed's men would be at 6th & Figueroa. Jack and Assad traveled there and witnessed two men entering the 7th Street Metro Center. Flower The blue line of the Los Angeles Subway ran under South Flower street. Chloe O'Brian tracked Arthur Rabens to this location, but Jack Bauer realized he was on the subway so headed to the 7th Street Metro Center. Hill Hill. was a street running off 5th Street. Tony Almeida turned off 5th somewhere between Jarvis and Hill when escaping CTU with Jane Saunders. Chloe O'Brian then directed Jack onto Hill Street in order to apprehend Tony. Jarvis Jarvis was a street running off 5th Street. Tony Almeida turned off 5th somewhere between Jarvis and Hill when escaping CTU with Jane Saunders. Kipling Avenue :''See also 21911 Kipling Avenue Kipling Avenue was located in Saugus, in grid sector 26-GG. It was the location of a Class 3 detention facility, that Jack Bauer investigated. Lebanon Lebanon Street was located near to the 7th Street Metro Center. Madison The White Oak and Madison garage was located on the corner of White Oak and Madison. Mercer A construction site was located near the corner of Temple and Mercer during Day 1. Jack Bauer took a kidnapped Lauren Proctor there while a CTU car was brought to there, and he then got into the car and drove away. Nordhoff :See also Nordhoff Street The Nordhoff garage was located on the corner of Nordhoff and Willingham. The road is also located near Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. Reseda The Gaines compound was located between Tampa and Reseda. Riverside :See also 21500 Riverside Drive When traveling on U.S. Route 101, Jack Bauer hit traffic. Nina Myers told him Riverside was a little better, so he got off at the next exit to take that road. Sarah :See also Sarah Street Sarah Street ran through the San Fernando Valley, leading to Ventura Boulevard. Shoemacher Avenue :See also Shoemacher Avenue Shoemacher Avenue was a street located on the south of Hollywood and east of Downtown Los Angeles. It was a diagonal street that cut across Mid-Wilshire. Spring :See also Spring Street Spring Street ran through Downtown Los Angeles. Tampa The Gaines compound was located between Tampa and Reseda. Temple A construction site was located near the corner of Temple and Mercer during Day 1. Jack Bauer took a kidnapped Lauren Proctor there while a CTU car was brought to there, and he then got into the car and drove away. Thurston When escaping from LAPD shortly after 9am on Day 1, Nina Myers directed Jack to head east on Thurston. After he did, he pulled into a car park to avoid pursuit. Velóz Velóz Avenue was located opposite 221 Canyon View Road. White Oak The White Oak and Madison garage was located on the corner of White Oak and Madison. Willingham The Nordhoff garage was located on the corner of Nordhoff and Willingham. Category:Lists Category:Locations Category:Day 1 Category:Day 2 Category:Day 3 Category:Day 6